l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Sichi
Sichi was an ancient troll chief from the City of Night and member of the Alliance of the Five Races. Fall of the Alliance Eventually the hordes of Jigoku reached the lands of the Alliance, and Tsuno Kishenku, the Kitsu leader of the Tsuno Soultwisters, attacked the City of Night to get control of a powerful nemuranai, a crystal focus. Kishenku used the crystal to incinerate most of the twisted invaders, but he lost control of the crystal and a wave of energy ripped through the City of Night, killing its inhabitants and turning the city itself into a strange purple crystal. The shockwaves rippled across the world, bringing death and ruin to all the cities of the Five Races. The survivors hunted down Kishenku and his followers. For their crimes they were cast into the Realm of Slaughter. Enemies of the Empire, p. 176 Cursed Sichi was the first to side with the Kitsu against the Tsuno in the incident that led to their creation. For this, the Tsuno took their vengeance against him. Cursing him with giant size and a mindless, brutal strength, changing him into the being known as the King of the Trolls. The Tsuno used him as a guardian, and sent Sichi's spirit to a place of torture and madness, so that when he was awakened, he desired only destruction. He was eventually turned to stone by his allies, the Zokujin. Four Winds, p. 89 The First Awakening In 958, after thousands of years of slumber, Shichi was accidentally released by Otaku Zonoko and Shinjo Naru as they were helping the Imperial Cartographer Asako Gohiro in revising the imperial maps. As he walked, the Troll King drew on the energy of the earth spirits, growing in size and leaving only soft and weak soil behind. Gohiro, with the help of the zokujin Zgkol and the Scorpion magistrate Bayushi Seiko managed to send the troll back to his slumber after the creature rampaged for three days destroying at least five villages. The ritual, however, resulted in the death of Gohiro and several zokujin. The King of the Trolls, Part I The Second Awakening Sichi was again awakened in 1159 by the Unicorn excavations in his home, the City of Night, below the Great Crater. Horiuchi Shem-Zhe found the prison where the Sichi's spirit was chained. The one time the shugenja attempted to communicate with it, the spirit vanished and the Troll King awoke. Four Winds, p. 91 Sichi started his travel from the southwestern Dragon provinces, the last place it was slumbered, to the Unicorn lands. Togashi Matsuo and Togashi Mitsu where scouting in this area, and looked for shelter, where the monks found Zgkol, who then put them in contact with Bayushi Ogura, the descendant of Asako Gohiro. Ogura then enlisted the help of the Kuni Witch Hunter Kuni Junji and together, they were able to recreate Gohiro's spell, sending the King of Trolls back into slumber. Ogura, knowing the ritual took the life of its performer, backed out in the middle of the spell, which resulted in the death of Junji. The Troll Mountain laid near the Great Crater, at the mouth of the Seikitsu Pass. The King of the Trolls, Part II Tortured Again The body of Sichi was once again close to where the Tsuno had bound his spirit, and his spirit had been forced back into a place of torment. Zgkol believed it was time to set free his spirit, and enlisted a group of samurai in the mission. The zokujin destoyed the orb that kept his spirit imprisoned, and Sichi left the Realm of Mortals forever. Four Winds, pp. 89-92 Category:Creatures of the Shadowlands Category:Troll